


X

by NatBarrett



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatBarrett/pseuds/NatBarrett
Summary: С желаниями, мальчик мой, нужно быть поаккуратнее.





	X

**Author's Note:**

> Оос-ный Шерил - тс, не мешайте мне фанонить по доброму муженьку до потери человечности.

***********************************************************************************************  
X  
https://ficbook.net/readfic/6588016  
***********************************************************************************************

Направленность: Гет  
Автор: Барретт. (https://ficbook.net/authors/270113)

 

Фэндом: D.Gray-man  
Рейтинг: PG-13

Жанры: Романтика, Ангст, Драма, Пропущенная сценаПредупреждения: OOC  
Размер: Драббл, 5 страниц  
Кол-во частей: 1  
Статус: закончен

Описание:  
С желаниями, мальчик мой, нужно быть поаккуратнее.

Публикация на других ресурсах: Уточнять у автора/переводчика

Примечания автора:  
Оос-ный Шерил - тс, не мешайте мне фанонить по доброму муженьку до потери человечности.

 

Его мать звали Шарлоттой.

Шарлотта Камелот, в девичестве Монтгомери, ушла из жизни сына рано; раньше, чем он мог осознать, зачем и почему, но уже в том нежном возрасте сына, когда детские воспоминания не выветриваются с беззаботой из памяти, а остаются там прочно и навсегда, сильнее других реминисценций.

Шерил помнит её голос. Мягкий и тихий, с французским акцентом, им говорилось mon petit bebe, или спокойной ночи, Любовь, или просто истории и сказки – их мать знала очень много.

– Когда ты родился, – шептала она, гладя его волосы; волосы нелепо-короткие, всё никак не хотели расти и, кажется, этим расстраивали маму. Она так любила длинные локоны отца, собирала их и вплетала в них ленту, перебирала тонкими пальцами, а Шерил в эти моменты ему завидовал. – Было холодно. Сыро и влажно, дул северо-восточный ветер, да, солнце, я всё это помню.

Улыбка её была слабой, но такой искренней, делая из матери настоящего ангела, и Шерил всегда улыбался в ответ. Ему казалось, что в такие моменты он больше походит на змею, чем на ангела.

– Ты получился крепким ребёнком. Весил почти пять килограммов и кричал так пронзительно громко, что не давал никому спать.

На этом моменте сам Шерил засыпал, прямо на коленях матери. Ему нельзя было так делать – можно и от гувернантки схлопотать, но моменты, когда сон утягивал его с границы бодрствования, заполняя сознание нелепыми снами, а мать целовала его в лоб, говорила на французском и гладила по затылку, того стоили.

В один промозглый день, когда ветер дул с северо-запада на юго-восток, когда на землю выпал тонкий слабый снег, тающий прямо на глазах, отчий дом сотрясла волна скорби.

Куда она делась?  
Думалось ему.  
И даже не попрощалась. Сказала только тихо Спокойной ночи, Любовь, и провела тонкими сухими пальцами по начавшим, наконец-то, нормально расти волосам.

Но – ушла.

Покинула дом в карете – тесной, дубовой, обитой бархатом, отец сказал: карета эта отвезла её прямо на Небеса, хотя Шерил видел – видел – как дубовый бархат опускается под землю и исчезает там.

В библиотеке после долго пахло её духами, и книги – на французском, английском – стопкой стояли рядом с креслом у окна. Шерил читал их, почти ничего не понимал, засыпал прямо там, а сквозь сон чувствовал, как к отрастающим волосам прикасается нежная рука, сухие губы целуют лоб, и кто-то шепчет совсем тихо на ухо bonne nuit, mon petit bebe.

Сил открыть глаза не было.

* * *

Осознание пришло, когда волосы выросли до плеч.

Волосы были тонкие, прямые, совсем не похожие на золотистые густые локоны матери, как не похож был оскал Шерила на её нежную улыбку.

Как не похож был сам Шерил в общем. С каждым последующим годом черты матери покидали круглое детское лицо, уступая место резким острым скулам, прищуренным потемневшим глазам и тонкому широкому рту. Отец досадствовал, отдалялся от сына, но это было не важно.

Потому что, засыпая каждую ночь, Шерил слышал её голос, и ему казалось, что даже сквозь тонкие венистые веки он видит её золотые локоны и круглое красивое лицо.

Осознание пришло – мать умерла. Душа, отпетая и чистая, покинула гниющую плоть; карета довезла до Небес и оставила там. 

С осознанием его покинули иллюзии, призрак матери перестал приходить к нему, запах духов, столько лет преследующий его, полностью выветрился из помещения большой библиотеки.

Он сказал тогда: я хочу,чтобы она вернулась.  
Ему ответил тогда кто-то с внутренней стороны черепной коробки: да будет так, ибо желание твоё – закон, Апостол.

 _Души_ , слышалось ему, _души обретают покой после смерти и возносятся к Богу, но ты итак слышал это, мальчик мой, на каждой воскресной мессе, в каждой чужой молитве. Представь, как тугие локоны твоей матери теряют блеск, а кости протыкают плоть – где-то под землей, глубоко-глубоко, а душа же…_

\- Плевать, - говорил Шерил тогда громко, вслух, декларировано, чтобы этот кто-то уж точно услышал. – Верни мне её.

_С желаниями, мальчик мой, нужно быть поаккуратнее._

* * *

Потому что они имеют свойство не исполняться.

Шерилу исполнилось двадцать пять.

Из головы выветрилась и детская наивность, и неугомонный пубертат. Его волосы спустились ниже лопаток, кольцами-кудрями лежали на плечах и лезли в лицо – но никто их не гладил и перебирал.

Потому что, понял он, желания имеют свойство не исполняться.

Тогда не легче ли отказаться от их вовсе?

Шерилу шёл двадцать шестой год, когда он вновь увидел, услышал – почувствовал – золото волос, круглые мягкие черты лица и журчащий французский говор.

Хотелось закрыть глаза и упасть в юдоль тьмы, потому что ему казалось – он спит, и сон этот непривычно жестокий, злой; сон этот – насмешка над его желаниями, которые имеют свойство (не?) исполняться, а от того становилось всё гаже на душе. Шерил и закрыл глаза, но не никуда не провалился, остался только запах (французские духи: жасмин, и нероль, и ландыш) и тихий приглушённый голос, словно она боялась говорить, разбудить его.

Но Шерил открыл глаза.

Ему было двадцать пять – в Палате сидели либералы, янки устраивали забастовки, а «Новое время» начало печатать Жюля Верна.  
Патрисии же исполнилось двадцать два, она была бездетна, скромна, но так похожа на его мать, что дыхание перехватывало.

Шерил начинал верить в реинкарнацию. Шерил начинал понимать, что желания имеют свойство исполняться – и именно поэтому их стоит опасаться.

* * *

Он вынырнул из сна-кошмара, когда прохладные руки коснулись лба, и что-то мягкое щекотливо мазнуло по его щекам. Трисия склонилась над ним, беспокойная и прекрасная, сияла во тьме (или Шерилу казалось?) и бормотала что-то. 

Шерил медленно выдохнул, но сердце ходило ходуном; беспокойное, тяжёлое, оно рвалось сквозь костяные рёбра, подлетало к горлу и падало в живот. Пальцы Трисии коснулись его мокрых волос, пригладили и провели от корней к кончикам так тягуче медленно, осторожно; и Шерил положил свою ладонь поверх её, поднёс к губам. Кожа у Трисии была сухой и холодной, всегда и перманентно; своим холодом она жгла горячую кожу Шерила, оставляла на ней невидимые и аккуратные следы, которые не стирались и со временем.

\- Опять что-то про Графа, Джойда и Чистую Силу? – сонно пробормотал он, целуя тыльную сторону ладони жены. Та смотрела на него, перекатившись на живот, другой рукой подперев щёку.  
\- Нет. Сегодня про какого-то Трайда. Кто это? – задумчиво ответила она.

Шерил вздохнул и отпустил руку Трисии. Та опять свободно пробежалась по его волосам.

\- Хотел бы я знать.

Силуэты, и крики, и шум, и кровь – много крови, много голосов и шума. Трайд? Джойд? Граф?

И голос тот – Шерил его знал, помнил так хорошо, словно прошло не тридцать с лишним лет, а несколько часов. Голос этот говорил ему когда-то: осторожнее с желаниями, и вырезал эти слова внутри его черепной коробки, заставил повторять, словно мантру.

Сейчас же Шерилу слышалось, мол, скоро, мальчик мой, время почти пришло.

Хотелось крикнуть, какой же я тебе мальчик.  
Хотел спросить, о чём ты вообще.

Но язык не слушался, тело не слушалось, и Шерилу казалось: от его тела отходят тонкие нити-лески, вшитые прямо в кожу.

\- Dors, mon cher, - сказал другой уже голос – мягкий, гортанный, оглушающе тихий, а губы поцеловали лоб, щёки и скользнули по подбородку. 

Нити-лески, прошивая кожу насквозь, вышли из тела, язык отмер, и Шерил хотел бы провалиться в сон, но голова заныла внутренней болью, что выходила наружу и пульсировала на лбу кругом-обручем, сжималась, оставляла заточки и штрихи, словно готовя холст к будущему шедевру. 

Трисия – _ангел мой_ – она словно чувствовала, и её ладони продолжили гладить бледную тонкую кожу.

\- Хотел бы я, - нервно усмехнулся Шерил, не открывая глаз, - чтобы ты гладила меня по лицу и перебирала мои волосы вечность. И не одну.

Он не видел, но почувствовал улыбку жены.

\- Странные у тебя желания, - ответила она мягко, оставила последний поцелуй на лбу и растворилась в ночной тьме, засыпая и абстрагируясь от мира.

* * *

\- Тебе нельзя здесь оставаться, - прошептала Трисия и подтолкнула его к двери, испуганно при этом озираясь, словно в её просторной комнате сидела группка шпионов. Шерил, хихикая, вяло отпихивался, ощущая себя нищими юным влюблённым поэтом, пришедшим к своей благородной женатой любовнице.  
\- Ну же, моя дражайшая жена, я почти уверен, что твоя мать – не монстр из детских сказок, и не пингвиниха…  
\- Шерил!  
\- …и не пуританка-монашка ни разу, что она войдёт в положение, как гостья нашей обители, и не станет осуждать.  
\- Боже, Шерил! Она впускала моего отца в свою комнату только в определённые дни лунного цикла, где он бывал в среднем восемь, а в особо благоприятные дни девять с половиной минут, а после выходил – почти вылетал – с крайне прискорбнейшим видом. Так что да, Шерил, она…

Он не дал ей договорить – оставил поцелуй на губах, но стереть собственную улыбку со своих не смог, и поцелуй вышел смазанным лёгким касанием. Трисия всегда замирала в его руках, как в первый раз, жалась так доверительно, что вышибала этим воздух из лёгких.

Шерил в эти моменты совсем переставал замечать материны тугие локоны и нежные руки, но чувствовал только запах нероли и ландыша, и видел тёмные карие глаза, видел – Трисию.

Желание вернуть мать не сбылось – и это даже не пугало.

* * *

\- Мир базируется на контрастах, и это хорошо.

Трисия повела хрупкими плечами, на которые накинула шаль (она, бедная Трисия, в последнее время всегда мёрзла и хрипела кашлем, ссылаясь на простуду) и отодвинула от мужа стопку бумаг, словно собираясь что-то сказать. Муж же, не обративший на неё никакого внимания, кажется, сбил весь её уверенный настрой, заставив закутаться в шаль ещё сильнее.

\- Либералы, консерваторы; консерваторы, либералы… Бесконечная политическая карусель, эти партии так не похожи друг на друга и, одновременно, обе так одинаково осточертели людям, что те даже голосовать не хотят.  
\- Ты что-то собираешься с этим делать? – вяло поинтересовалась Трисия и повела пальцем по толстой бумаге. Глаза Шерила загорелись.  
\- А то, моя дорогая! Лейбористы – от слова труд, понимаешь, вот, что нужно предложить людям. Альтернативу – хоть какую-то. Но… - внезапно запнулся он и поднял сияющий взгляд на Трисию. – Ты что-то хотела сказать? 

Трисия оставила ногтем вмятину на каком-то очень-важном-документе, медленно опустилась в кресло напротив стола и задумчиво пожевала щёку изнутри.

\- Я жду ребёнка.

И отстранённо коснулась пока ещё худого живота.

Шерила в последнее время кошмары мучали всё сильнее и сильнее, а кожа на лбу болела с такой силой, что, казалось, тронь её – и почувствуешь на ней крестообразные вырезы, увидишь кровь на собственных пальцах. И голос внутри становился всё громче и громче; даже несущие успокоение руки Трисии не могли его заглушить. Шерилу казалось – он выпадает из реальности, сходит с ума, если уже не сошёл.

Но Шерил сказал пересохшими губами: повтори, и Трисия повторила, и ещё, и ещё, и добавила: я её (его?) уже чувствую, хотя так быть не должно, да подойди же, Шерил, прикоснись.

Шерил потряс руками, освобождаясь от вновь начавших опутывать его лесок-нитей, и протянул их к животу, закрытому за тёмной бархатной тканью; одёрнул их, боясь чего-то, но Трисия поймала его ладони, прижимая в плотной ткани, сквозь которую Шерил не чувствовал ничего, но осознание того, что за этими прочными слоями зарождается новая жизнь – его частица – заставила пальцы дрогнуть.

\- Mon petit bebe, - сорвалось с языка то, что пришло на ум, и пальцы Трисии, лежащие поверх его собственных, сжали их ещё сильнее. А потом она зашлась в кашле, через него недовольно ругая чёртову простуду.

Шерилу исполнилось тридцать три года, когда разгуливавшая по островам чахотка поразила его жену – и его ребёнка, а отметины на лбу впечатались острым невидимым ножом, и знакомый голос сказал: пора.


End file.
